Love And Trust Aren't Always So Great
by aquaspice228
Summary: Why didn't I do anything? Why did I let him walk away? Why am I so weak? I could've of been happy, but now I ruined everything. /Second chapter is now uploaded/
1. Chapter 1

**So...**** Hey guys. This is a new story because I felt cruddy and felt I should write something... (I have crush, crush would never like me, blah, blah, blah.) I actually was gonna give up writing. I had three different stories that were all halfway finished and no motivation to finish them... So... WELL now I guess we will start with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Craig McCraken owns Powerpuff Girls, not I.**

* * *

><p>Why didn't I do anything? Why did I let him walk away? Why am I so <em><strong>weak<strong>_?

I could've of been happy, but now I ruined everything.

* * *

><p>Why did he have to enter my life? Why couldn't he have never been born? Life would've been so <em><strong>simple<strong>_ then.

I know that's a horrible thing to think... but can you blame me? You don't have to get mad at me. You don't have to blame me...

I already blame **_myself_**. It's my fault I am like this. I close myself off from everyone. _**I **_distance myself from them.

You want to know _**why**_ I do it? Because I couldn't take it if they left or got hurt. I'm not _**strong** _enough to go through that pain... and I could never protect them. I really wish I could, but...

I know all you want for me is to be happy. After all I've been through though, I don't think it's possible. Not after Professor's death... Not after how many times we've ruined and destroyed people's lives with our carelessness in battles.

What do you mean those shouldn't affect me?! Do you not realize we have wrecked so much of this town?! _**TEN YEARS**_... Ten years of chaos and destruction almost **_every day_**... For God's**_ sake_**, we're almost seventeen now! _**You**_ need to _**grow up** _and _**realize**_ that we can't play hero and _**pretend**_ we don't cause as much _**trouble**_ as the villains we fight!

...

I- I'm sorry... Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry that I'm taking all my anger out on you.

There. Better?

...

My life is just a disaster... The guy I'm in love with is my sworn enemy and probably hates me now, Professor is dead because of a _**car accident **_of all things, and I just took all my anger out on my sister and made her cry. This is just great...

I don't want to go talk to him... No, I refuse.

I will _**not** _talk to him, and you cannot make me.

You... you want me to tell you what **_exactly _**happened?

Well... He came up to me yesterday... and asked about my arm... Remember? He broke it last time we fought? Yeah, it was about two weeks ago, I think. As I was saying, he asked about, and we got to talking somehow. We talked about a lot of things, such as school, our siblings... Professor... YES OK, I talked with him about how upset I was over Professor dying. I probably shouldn't have... Anyways, after a while, he kind of, sort of... asked me out...

Please stop squealing. This is one of the reasons I didn't tell you... Calm now? Ok. I'll continue then.

He asked me out, but I said... no. But what was worse is that I was so shocked that I didn't answer for a few minutes, and when I did, I started yelling and screaming at him...

_"Why would I **ever** be with **you** of all people?!" "You are just as dumb and idiotic as that monkey who made you!" "You're a hopeless criminal who shouldn't even see daylight!"_

I don't know **_why_** I would ever say those things. They just came pouring out of my mouth. I couldn't stop no matter how much I begged and pleaded myself! The insults just wouldn't_** stop**_.

After I had finally quit, he just stared with this look on his face... I'll never forget it. It was one of the worse things I have ever seen.

It was just a mixed look of betrayal, sadness, anger, and something else. But somehow, he still kept a straight face. He didn't tear up or say anything. He just looked at me and walked away... That's it.

I wanted to run after him, yell at him to stop, or tell him I'm sorry... I wanted to do _**something**_._** Anything**_. But I couldn't. My legs refused to move... My mind went blank. All I could do was watch him leave... Then you found me.

...

I wish I could turn back time... Stop myself from doing that... Or... I wish time would stop... Yea, that would be better. Then I wouldn't have to suffer ever. No one would exist. Not me, not you, not _**him**_.

I guess we don't always get what we wish for though.

...

You still want me to talk to him? I don't know...

Stop giving me that look...

...

Fine! I'll **_think_ **about it. How's that?

You're okay with that? Really? I thought you'd force me to go see him... You think I'll go to him? Glad you have so much confidence in me, but I'm not brave or strong enough... Thanks for the encouragement though.

We should probably get some sleep...

...

Hey Bubbles? Thanks for listening to my problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so... Um, well... This can be a two-shot, depending on reviews... And it's BlossomBrick if you couldn't see. Also it's very short because of reasons and stuff. I'm slowly trying to get back into writing fanfiction again... so.. yeah...**

**SO IF YOU WANT A SECOND PART SAY SO IN COMMENTS...Um and thanks for reading the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo... I guess here's the second part... Some of you wanted it sooooo... um. Heyyyy... Ok ok you know the deal— Craig McCraken owns Powerpuff Girls. Have fun?**

* * *

><p>Blossom Utonium drowsily opened her eyes as a beam of sunlight struck them. The pink and white themed room glowed with a slight orage tint, and Blossom found that she wished the soft hue would go away in return for darkness.<p>

After struggling for a moment, Blossom finally gathered enough energy to crawl her way out of bed and change her clothes. Still slightly drowsy, she stumbled to the pristine white bathroom on the other side of her room.

As she stared at her reflection, she noticed just how much she had changed in such a short time. Radiant pink eyes were now dull and lifeless, except for a sliver of guilt. Her figure, which was already thin but also athletic, was almost nothing now. Although her hair was still that same vibrant orange, it too looked almost as lifeless as her eyes.

Blossom glared weakly at herself. _What's wrong with me? _While struggling to find the answer, Blossom's eyes caught sight of the small scar on her face, just below her right eye. She gently touched it as she remember were she got it.

_Oh yeah... This is were Brick threw a sharp stone at me when we were ten, and it ended up breaking the skin. I remember how wide his eyes got as I started bleeding, and how I didn't cry because I was laughing so hard. _

Blossom felt her lips quirk a bit, but that slowly went away as she returned to glaring at herself again. Feeling angry and angry, Blossom did the only thing she could think of to release the horrible feeling in her stomach and heart.

_**Crack!**_

The mirror shattered as Blossom's fist came in contact with her reflection. As she exited the bathroom, Blossom hurriedly ran past her concerned sisters and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Barefoot and bleeding, Blossom sprinted through the streets, too weak to use her powers. She didn't even feel the coldness of winter. She just ran, and ran, and ran. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she stopped. Glancing at her surroundings, Blossom held back tears as she saw were she was.<p>

_Of course I come here! Out of all places, why do I stop at the one place I didn't want to end up?_

Blossom shivered, but more from memories then the temperature. She slowly looked at the empty park she was at when Brick had confessed to her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why am I so stupid? I'm supposed to be the smart one, aren't I? I was so cruel to him... He probably hates me now. I couldn't blame him if he does. It would be justified after I stomped on his heart like that._

Blossom tilted her head down, hiding her face with her bangs. She struggled to keep in a sob as the memories flashed back. They were not only of Brick, but everything else.

Professor being pulled out of the wreckage of his and the other driver's cars and telling Blossom to protect her sisters for him.  
>The one child that had broken her leg after she got hit by one of Blossom's ice attacks by accident.<br>Brick's face after Blossom had coldly rejected him.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I such a horrible person? _

Blossom fell to her knees as the pain in her chest grew more painful. Tears trailed silently down her face as she gritted her teeth in pain.

_I want it to stop... Please! Make it stop!_

Blossom let out a violent sob as the ache only multiplied.

"I'm sorry! I'm_** sorry**_! I'm so sorry!" Blossom screamed. "I'm sorry Professor that I couldn't protect Bubbles and Buttercup. I'm sorry to all the people I hurt." Blossom could feel the warm tears still streaming down her face as she came to a realization.

Barely above a whisper, Blossom choked, "I'm sorry that I'm too much of a coward to say that I love you, Brick." Gasping for air, Blossom heard faint sounds of footsteps approaching. She tried to see who it was but exhaustion wouldn't let her turn around.

Continuing to sob desperately, Blossom gasped sharply as to arms enveloped her. All she could see was the red sleeves of their jacket, but she had a feeling she knew who they belonged too.

"Why are you here?" Blossom hoarse voice asked while she tried to free herself from her counterpart. Brick only hugged her tighter as he answered, "I forgive you."

Blossom's eyes widened a fraction, not being able to grasp Brick's words. "Why would you forgive me? After what I did, you should hate me." Brick just sighed. "Maybe I should, but I don't." After he said that, Blossom could feel her eyes being overwhelmed with tears.

She shocked Brick as she harshly turned around and dove into his arms again, yelling "Sorry." "I didn't mean it." and "I love you." over and over again. He smiled fondly at the orangette, and picked her up to carry her home.

On the flight home, Blossom had fallen asleep, but not before giving Brick a smile with her eyes radiant and full of emotion once again.

* * *

><p>Brick didn't even knock on the door because at the moment he raised his hand, Bubbles opened with a small smile.<p>

"Oh good, I was right. She did tell you after all." Brick was a bit confused as to what she meant but instead just chose to ask, "Where's your sister?"

Bubbles giggled, "Butch is trying to calm her down after Blossom ran out of the house without a word." As she finished, Bubbles glanced at Blossom's hand. Blood still dripped a bit off of the small pale hand. _"__I'll have to clean it later," _Bubbles thought to herself. Noticing Brick staring at Blossom's hand, Bubbles whispered weakly, "She punched her mirror this morning."

"Is she okay?" Brick asked worriedly. Bubbles offered him a small smile as she took Blossom from Brick's arms. "Don't worry I'll clean it up, and I think she's going to be okay now."

Looking down at Blossom sleeping soundly in her arms, Bubbles smiled sadly.

"Brick?"

"Yeah Bubbles."

"I think it was wrong of Professor to ask Blossom to take care of Buttercup and me because... I think even Blossom needs someone to lean on once in a while."

Bubbles looked up and smiled widely at Brick. "So thanks for being that someone."

Brick smiled back at Bubbles. "No problem Bubbles." Brick's eyes light up. "Oh! And tell Blossom to call me when she wakes up." Bubbles giggled as she replied, "Only if you tell Boomer to call me sometime. I want to have a playdate!"

Brick chuckled and waved as he headed home, "Bye Bubbles! Take good care of Blossom for me!" Bubbles waved goodbye too as she shut the door.

* * *

><p>Setting Blossom on the couch, Bubbles looked at Blossom again with a big grin on her face.<p>

"You're a lot more courageous then you think you are Blossom, and you shouldn't think any differently." Heading to the kitchen for a rag and water, Bubbles smile widened as she heard Blossom mumble in her sleep.

"Thank you Bubbles."

* * *

><p><strong>I am not proofreading because I am tired and stressed right now. UGGHHGHGHG Is it too much to ask for someone to stab a knife into my brain... REPEATEDLY? Anyways heres the second part. Yay, happy ending. I don't think I could write a sad ending if I tried... <strong>

**SOO... if you like or hate or love or kinda like, REVIEW. I ALSO WOULD APPRECIATE PROMPTS TO WRITE ABOUT. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. SO BYEBYE**


End file.
